


喜欢你💕2⃣️7⃣️铁虫🚘

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕2⃣️7⃣️铁虫🚘

直到男人带着他的小伴侣消失在小径深处，宾客们终于找回了语言能力，刚刚发生了什么？那是电影吗？那两个男人⋯钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠就这样嚣张地在人前交换了戒指，成了夫夫？  
   Ned已经只会用脏话表示自己的激动心情了，May则在一边抹眼泪，只有MJ依旧镇定，用游离于世人的冷静观摩着这场婚礼。  
  客人们才想起来要追出去，打开门发现绿草坪已然变成了原始森林，萤火虫缭绕，鸟语虫鸣，那两人已不知所踪。  
  May带着MJ和Ned以及跟在他们后面出来的人几个转弯找到了两位喜主。  
  在小鹿和兔子等动物环绕的小广场上，国务卿罗斯居然笑容可鞠地为他们两人颁发了结婚证书，让人无法不猜测男人给了他什么好处，能让足以本色出演坏蛋的他摆出这么夸张的笑脸。但是谁在乎呢？  
  少年知道男人此举是为了抬高自己，让May放心，看到May在擦眼泪，他默默握住了身边男人的手。  
  男人执起交握的十指，阂上他诱人的拥有浓密长睫的大眼睛，亲吻少年手指上剔透的星光蓝宝石戒指，虔诚的表情让人轻易陷落。  
  粉红色的心形泡泡从树丛中，地面上腾起，梦幻般的场景如最美的童话故事，视觉效果陶醉了众多女性，已经有人在问这个婚礼方案的策划人了。  
  少年手握结婚证书抱住他的爱人，心里满满的感动，他亲吻了男人的头发，手心所及的温热终是属于自己了，感谢上天他得到了向往已久的幸福。  
  “各位尊敬的先生们女士们，接下来请享受午餐和狂欢活动，在夜幕降临前，你们将在这座投影森林找到各种各样的礼物，我保证只要你发现就可以带走。”男人笑得意气风发，“而我，要享受我的爱情去了，祝你们好运。”  
  小广场连同两位主角一起凭空消失，树木仿佛从地下升起，瞬间添满了空地，像他们从来不曾出现。  
  “May，礼物都有什么？”Ned好奇地看着May，又看看不为所动的MJ，表情纠结。  
  “或许是十万美元的支票，也有一年的午餐券，各种Stark工业出品的高科技产品，钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的玩偶⋯”  
  话音未落，Ned已经摇晃着身子冲出去了，只剩May和MJ在原地。  
——————————————-  
  二楼主卧室，整个别墅风景最美的地方，我们的Peter Benjamin Parker AKA Spider man正被他男人Anthony Edward Stark AKA Iron man 拥在怀里，站在巨大的落地窗前俯瞰大海。  
  “喜欢你看到的吗？”男人挺直的鼻梁在少年脸上缓缓摩擦，压低的声音性感撩人，和抱紧少年有力的手臂形成鲜明对比。  
  “我是第几个？”少年的声音带着颤抖，他侧颜将模糊的视线转移到自己的脚尖，“这个房间被多少人⋯睡过？”  
  “被炸毁重建后，我也是第一次来。”男人摸摸他的发顶，把脸贴向他的脸，“一切都是新的。”  
  包括⋯我。  
  “⋯⋯”少年没有答话，在心里纠结自己出生太晚。  
  “之前的那些玩物人数，我的确不记得了。亲爱的，”男人神态非常坦然，“我只知道，不管怎样，你会终结我的罗曼史。”  
  男人的手从发顶滑落，抚过脸颊，脖子，绕到胸前开始松少年的领带。  
  “我只能保证⋯你是最后一个⋯”  
  男人炙热的呼吸打在颈侧，让少年的血脉沸腾，他管不住敏感的身体直观地表达自己的情动，双腿几乎不足以支撑起体重，自动向后偎进男人怀中。  
  “而且⋯睡过的经验⋯不都用来⋯取悦你了吗？”滑过脸颊的唇边说边吻，像无边沼泽淹没了少年。  
  “可是你两个周只和我说了三句话⋯”想想都委屈。  
  雪白的衬衣扣子被全部打开，少年被从身后压到玻璃上，条件反射地打开手肘，双手交叉在面前护脸，“不要一一”  
  男人解开他的皮带扣，把手伸进他的 内裤。  
  “Why？sweet，你不是想我了吗？”尖牙咬住耳垂，被软舌反复调戏，“有没有想到这里痛得睡不着？”  
  “我⋯”少年抽了口凉气，被男人的手摸得燥热难耐，在玻璃上摩擦着胸前的小红豆。  
  “有没有比你自己摸得爽？”男人技术高超地撸动爱人的勃起，感受着少年紊乱的气息和战栗的身体，脸上流露出满意十足。  
  “嗯⋯honey⋯”少年的娇吟充满糖分，空气仿佛都甜了好几度。  
  “谁准你用我的娇花擦玻璃了，嗯？ ”随着上翘的尾音，男人双手掐上少年胸前的粉嫩，看那背脊和翘臀弯出漂亮的弧度。  
  少年感觉自己被翻过来面对面拥进怀里，双手背后被男人抓在手里，胸口挺向男人，被那优美的唇含入，灵巧的唇齿和舌头轮番碾轧，逼迫扭动着躲蔽快感的少年喉间溢出连串的呻吟。  
  “你欺负我。”少年咬住红润的唇，湿润的眼睛控诉着男人，像晨间最嫩的带露春笋，甜美可人。  
  男人埋在他胸口，一个笑从鼻腔溢出。照顾完变得艳红的小凸起，在少年急促的呼吸声中，性感的唇沿着腹肌游移，留下一路鲜红的吻痕，直到咬住少年的内裤拉扯，露出刚被摸过的小Peter。  
  “欺负？这才只是刚刚开始⋯”  
  缓慢而色情地全面细致舔过少年性器，成功地让少年主动把腰挺向他，呻吟声也转为泣音，当他含住少年时，那奶萌的哭泣叫喊让男人只差直接缴械。  
  少年不安份的双腿抵住男人，被抓住一边的腿弯举高，男人更贴近少年的肌肤，湿热的鼻息喷洒上少年的小腹，小胡子若有若无蹭过腹股沟，在那灵舌勾引下，少年颇具份量的坚挺交代在一个深喉之下。  
  少年低头时，朦胧的视线正对上男人睑目伸舌舔去他残留的精液，那侧颜完美，睫毛纤长，红润的嘴唇上浊白的星点，在在令少年气血上涌，一个哆嗦，他差点栽倒在地。  
  顺着PC肌，男人舔到少年后庭紧闭的小嘴，突如其来的刺激让少年咬住的唇溢出惊叫。  
  刚高潮过的身体敏感的不可思议，少年全身都在剧烈颤抖，男人只好把他放到沙发上温柔地抚慰，唇舌却没放弃继续开拓他紧致的小穴。  
  也许是蜘蛛毒素的改造，也许是之前身体刻骨的记忆，少年很快为男人敞开通途。  
  “Pet，sweet，Let me get into you。”  
  当男人扶着他小爱人盈盈一握的纤腰进入他的身体，听到他用可爱到不行的声音哭喊着自己的名字，大脑和身体的空虚同时被填满。   
   从发梢到脚趾⋯少年简直没有一处不讨男人喜欢，上天把这个天使送来他身边就是为了给他们彼此幸福吧。  
  男人着迷地驰骋在少年体内，舒爽的感觉让他沉醉。在过去的两周时间里，为了吊足少年的胃口，他甚至只出现了一次！  
    天知道他是在折磨少年还是折磨自己！天天在梦里喜做新郎，醒来还是独守空房，因为见识了最好的，所以其他人全变成了将就。而他从不委屈自己，他不想将就。这种日子他再也不想要了！他要紧紧抓住他的少年，用身体教导他臣服。  
    想想就更硬了。男人觉得自己像个无底洞，似乎永远不会被满足，所幸他找到了他，并终于合二为一，现在他们有更多的时间可以去相爱，命运没有给他们足够的时间，但是男人用知识改变了命运。为了他，他无所不能。  
    极度的肾上腺素分泌让男人保持反复高频摩擦，多到容不下的快感让少年的喉咙都叫哑了，敏感的肌肤已经变成粉红色，红红的眼睑挂着泪珠，他战栗着一次又一次被送上高潮，挂在男人身上任凭动作，直到反复失去意识，什么都射不出来。  
  “Honey，你不是要捕获我，囚禁我，榨干我吗？我准备好了。”  
  男人红着眼，用沙哑的嗓音在他耳边呢喃。


End file.
